Hielo vs Fuego
by Giullianna
Summary: En el instituto de Odaíba reina con mano dura la princesa del hielo, una hermosa chica llamada Mimi Tachikawa. Sin embargo hay una chica a la que nunca ha conseguido dominar, Sora Takenouchi, la cantante de un popular grupo de chicas. Mimi querrá dominar a Sora y hará cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. La guerra ha sido declarada. ¿Cómo ganará? Contiene Yuri. CAPÍTULO 1.
1. Prólogo

**Notas de la autora**

Como bien dice en el summary, ésto es un fic yuri o GL (amor chica x chica), como queráis llamarle. Así que si no te gusta, no lo leas. Los personajes principales son Mimi Tachikawa y Sora Takenouchi; la personalidad de éstos personajes cambian un poco respecto a su verdadera forma de ser. Tengo hasta el capítulo 15 hecho, aunque tan sólo me falta repasarlos y ir subiéndolos.

* * *

**Personajes**

**Sora Takenouchi. **Tiene 16 años. Sora es una chica fuerte y orgullosa, que se opone siempre a la princesa del hielo. Es la cantante de un grupo punk llamado Devil Cats.

**Mimi Tachikawa.** Tiene 16 años. Mimi, también llamada la princesa del hielo, es la chica más popular del instituto y también la más cruel. Es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

**Yamato Ishida.** Tiene 16 años. Matt es el líder del grupo de rock The Teenwolves, el grupo rival del de Sora. Son amigos desde la infancia.

**Taichi Yagami. **Tiene 17 años. Tai es el guitarrista del grupo de Matt. Es un despistado. Es amigo de la infancia de Sora y Matt.

**Hikari Yagami****. **Tiene 14 años. Hikari, llamada Kari, es la hermana menor de Taichi. Toca el piano como profesional y tiene un conejo. Está enamorada de Takeru Takaishi.

**Takeru Takaishi.** Tiene 14 años. Aunque no lo parezca, es el hermano menor de Matt. TK es el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil y se lleva a matar con su hermano. Es el segundo mejor en las calificaciones.

**Miyako Inoue. **Tiene 15 años. Miyako o Yolei, es la mejor amiga de Sora y la bajista de su grupo. Ama a los vampiros sobre cualquier otra cosa.

**Ken Ichijouji.** Tiene 14 años. Ken es un gran amigo de Miyako. Siente una gran atracción hacia ella.

**Katherine Rose. **Tiene 16 años. Una antigua amiga de Taichi y Takeru que tiene cierto resentimiento hacia Sora.

**Koushiro Izumi. **Tiene 18 años. Apodado Izzy. Es el dueño de una tienda de música y jefe de Sora. Es homosexual.

**Jyou Kido.** Tiene 21 años. Profesor de literatura del instituto. No tiene demasiado aprecio a Mimi y es amado por muchas de las alumnas y algunos alumnos. Es bisexual.

**Juri Katou. **Tiene 15 años. Miembro del consejo estudiantil y de los seguidores de Mimi. No tiene demasiada simpatía hacia Hikari por su cercanía a Takeru.

**Rika Nonaka. **Tiene 17 años. Una antigua chica del pueblo que odia tanto a Mimi como a Sora. Es bastante egocéntrica y manipuladora.

**Izumi Orimoto.** Tiene 16 años. Apodada Zoe. Ex novia de Yamato y la única chica que formó parte del grupo de este. Se fue traicionando a todos y haciendo mucho daño a Matt.

* * *

**Narrado por Mimi Tachikawa**

Ella. Fuerte y orgullosa, indomable. Una fiera salvaje y libre que no se dejaba atrapar por nadie. Aquella mediana, y ondulada, cabellera naranja, que hacía resaltar su piel morena. Esos ojos zafíros de mirada desafiante, una mirada que lograba sacarme de mis casillas... Todo en ella reflejaba su rebeldía, su obstinación y su orgullo...

**Narrado por Sora Takenouchi**

Ella. Altiva y dominante, insoportable. Una bruja, autoritaria. Una dictadora que mantenía el instituto bajo sus pies. Aquella larga melena castaña, siempre ordenada y perfecta. Esos ojos color miel, de mirada fría y distante, que siempre miraban por encima del hombro a quien se cruzaba en su camino... Todo en ella reflejaba su ansia de poder y crueldad...

**Narrado por las dos**

Una rival con la que tenía pensado acabar, destruirla, pasara lo que pasase. Aunque tuviera que pasarme la vida luchando contra ella. ¡Ganaré yo! ¡La destruiré!

_Una guerra asola el instituto de Odaíba. Una dura batalla entre una flor, cubierta de espinas y veneno, que tiene el poder sobre el instituto, y una roquera, que solo ansía su libertad y derrocar a la tirana. ¿Quien saldrá victoriosa y quien destruida?_

* * *

**No olviden dejar un comentario. ;)**

**Próxima actualización: 20/02/2013.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Y comienza otra batalla

S_iento haberme demorado tanto, pero es que no tenía más remedio. :( Más detalles, abajo. ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Y comienza otra batalla...**

La música llenaba mi habitación. Los sex pistols sonaban en mi equipo de música, mientras yo me mantenía en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en una nueva canción. Era el último día de verano, el último momento de tranquilidad que me quedaba antes de comenzar el curso y soportar la dictadura en la que estaba sumido el instituto.

- **Oh, Sid... ¿Que harías tú si tuvieras que destruir a una rosa autoritaria? **- Pregunté mirando el póster de Sid Vicious que había pegado sobre el cabecero de mi cama. - **¿Tal vez una canción contra el sistema? **- Reí levemente. - **Eso puedo hacerlo, pero no servirá para destruirla. Contra Mimi hace falta algo más.**

El teléfono móvil sonó, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Apagué la música y descolgué.

- **¿Quién eres y que quieres? **- Pregunté, dejando colgar mi cabeza de la cama, con el pelo cayendo sobre el suelo. - Espero que sea importante. Has interrumpido mi sesión Sex Pistols.

- _**Hola, Sora.**_ - Al otro lado del teléfono sonó la suave y delicada voz de Mimi Tachikawa. Aquella voz hizo que me incorporase de golpe. - **Mañana empieza el curso y con él otra batalla que pienso ganar.**

- **Olvidalo, arpía. No vas a poder conmigo. Nunca me arrodillaré ante la reina roja. **- Le gruñí.

La risa de Isabella, tan suave y burlona, hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Si esa bruja esperaba que cayera a sus pies ya podía esperar sentada. Colgué el teléfono sin decirle nada y volví a encender la música. Ahora necesitaba más que antes escuchar la música de mis amados sex pistols. Y alguien más me interrumpió. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y tras ella apareció mi mejor amiga, junto a la que vivía en una espaciosa casa, Miyako Inoue. Una chica cuya larga melena violeta resaltaba lo moreno de su piel y el brillo de sus ojos marrones. Ella, además de mi mejor amiga, era la bajista de mi grupo, las Devil Cats.

- **¡Sora! **- Gritaba con emoción. - **¡He soñado que teníamos más vacaciones!**

- **¿Y por eso me interrumpes? **- Pregunté, al tiempo que suspiraba. - **Yolei, me temo que eso solo es un sueño. Mañana comienzan las clases.**

Miyako hinchó los mofletes, en un mohín de disgusto, y cruzó los brazos.

-** Aguafiestas... Tenías que recordarme lo...**

- **Te ibas a tener que acordar mañana de todos modos. **- Dije entre risas. - **Y paso de despertarte, que la última vez casi me como la cama.**

- **¡Entonces dejame dormir! **- Exclamó, como si fuera lo más evidente. - **No me importa faltar a clase, así que si mañana no me despierto tú pasa...**

- **De acuerdo, como quieras.** - Contesté. - **Eres tú quien tendrá que tratar con la princesa de las brujas.**

Me estiré, sin levantarme de la cama, y cogí uno de los libros que reposaban sobre mi mesilla de noche. Miyako al ver el libro emitió un grito y salió, como si de una exhalación se tratara, de mi habitación. Proferí una leve risa. Esa chica odiaba los libros, les temía prácticamente, como si le fueran a comer.

Mimi, rodeada de chicos y chicas, se encontraba en el centro del patio, observando a cada persona, analizando sus defectos y virtudes... Conocía de sobra a aquella chica, no necesitaba hablar con ella para saber que estaba tramando algo las 24 horas del día. No había un solo segundo en el que no estuviera planeando sus movimientos, como si estuviera jugando al ajedrez. Tenía mi mirada clavada en ella, mientras me mantenía contra el tronco de un árbol. Sus ojos, marrones como la mismísima miel, se posaron sobre mi. Le dediqué una sonrisa burlona, mostrando que no me acobardaba, que no podría conmigo.

- **¿Este año también? **- Inquirió Yamato, el guitarrista y líder, del grupo The Teenwolves, nuestros rivales, un chico de media melena rubia y ojos azules, que se hallaba a mi lado.

-** Por supuesto. Tengo que echarla de su trono, lo conseguiré. **- Respondí, sin apartar la mirada de aquella princesa.

- **Me parece que acabáis haciendo el ridículo las dos...** - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- **¡Centrate en tu música, que buena falta te hace! **- Grité molesta. ¿De que iba aquel maldito rubio? Yo jamás hacía el ridículo.

Yamato me miró, con los ojos entrecerrados, frunciendo el entrecejo, y luego apartó la mirada emitiendo un sonoro Bah. Mimi seguía observándonos, detenidamente. Una fría y malévola sonrisa surcó sus labios, antes de que se perdiera entre el gentío.

- **Buenos días.** - Saludaron al unisono mis amigos.

Ken Ichijouji y Hikari Yagami, un chico de pelo negro y una chica de pelo castaño, ambos teniéndolo por la altura de la nuca, que a pesar de su similar apariencia en personalidad eran opuestos, venían seguidos del hermano mayor de Hikari, y cantante de Dead Dogs, Taichi, un chico castaño de ojos chocolate.

- **Hola, niños ricos.** - Saludamos a la vez Yamato y yo.

Ambos cruzamos una mirada y luego la apartamos rápidamente, emitiendo a la vez un ¡hum!.

* * *

_Apartir de ahora, este fic se actualizará cada domingo.^^_

_No olviden dejar un comentario o review )_

_**Próxima actualización:** 3/03/2013_


End file.
